


The Priestess of Pentos

by Randomgeek45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Arya Stark - Freeform, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters - Freeform, Arya Stark/Melisandre, Bronn - Freeform, F/M, Gendry Waters - Freeform, Gendry is a Baratheon, Gendry/Melisandre, Gendry/Missandai, Gendry/Ros, Illyrio, Kings Landing, Kinvara - Freeform, Lord of Light - Freeform, Love, Melisandre POV, Melisandre of Asshai - Freeform, Missandai, POV Arya Stark, POV Gendry, Pentos, Podrick payne - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, The Red Woman - Freeform, dark story, mature - Freeform, needle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgeek45/pseuds/Randomgeek45
Summary: After being accused of a crime they didn't commit, lovers Arya Stark and Gendry Waters flee across the Narrow sea to the free city of Pentos in the hopes of starting a new life for themselves. But when Gendry is kidnapped by the city's ruler, the powerful and mysterious  Melisandre of Asshai, Arya finds herself forced into an uneasy alliance with the sell sword sent to track them down.





	1. A drink with Hot Pie/Arya

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little different, I've had this story idea in my head for a long time and now seemed like the right time to sit down and write it, if your fans of Arya, Gendry, Melisandre and others you'll enjoy this one. 
> 
> Also check out my other works 'She Wolf of Winterfell' if your a Sansa fan. :)
> 
> One again please kudos, comment and sub if you enjoyed and want to see more.

Through the darkness of her tired, weary eyes Arya Stark could hear the bells of the great sept of baelor flood in through her window along with a fresh morning breeze which stroked her cheeks and kissed her neck. Pulling the bed covers over her shoulder Arya turned, her eyes closed. Inching her eyes open slowly the suns light blinded her, immediately she held her hand out blocking the sun before sitting herself up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Arya frowned a tired frown and scanned the room with her eyes, sun light shone in from every nook and cranny brightening the room up along with the help of the nicely painted cream coloured walls and solid wood roof. Outside she could hear the hustle and bustle of the people of Kings Landing, all going about there business.

_So tried._ Arya thought to herself as she flung the bed cover over to one side. As she stood up the wooden floor creaked like the deck of a ship below her feet. Stretching her arms above her head the morning sun shone down upon her naked body.

_I’m so small._ Arya thought to herself as she inspected her body in front of the bedroom mirror. She had always been a slim and nimble girl not at all gifted when it come to breast size or bum curves but she didn't need it.

_Leave all that girly stuff to Sansa._ She thought to herself as she brushed back her dark ragged hair into a elegant and smart bun.

_I have other ways to get what I want._ She thought as her eyes glided across the room at needle laying neatly at her beds side. Strolling over she pulled it free of its belt. Glistening in the suns rays Arya felt her fire reignite deep down inside. Still in the nude Arya swung needle around her head, practising her sword steps.

_Light feet. As quiet as a cat. And as deadly as a cobra._ Arya danced around her room, swinging the sword in every direction, imagining the people she hated most in the world being cut down before her, their blood coating her needle. Before long she was a soak with sweat, it poured down across her face and hair stuck to her forehead. Her hands had grown clammy and her arm and leg muscles ached, a wash with pain but Arya would not allow herself to stop. Ramming needle forward into bag of gran the sack fell apart spilling its guts of seed and oats all over the bedroom floor. Pausing for a moment Arya watched as the seeds fell through the cracks in the floor, then she heard a creek from behind. Swinging needle around she throw her sword into the wall above her bed only to receive a surprise.

Stood by her bed side was a naked Gendry Waters uncovering his face with a look of shock on it.

“By the seven Arya what did I tell you about that?” Arya did respond. Instead she merely smirked and crossed her arms, eyeing him up and down.

“Arya did you hear me?” he tried to get through to her but she still ignored him. Ever since the day she met him Arya had always found Gendry attractive, with his deep blue eyes, dark baratheon hair, strong jaw line, broad shoulders, muscular arms, tight buttocks and large manhood which hung between his legs.

_Hung like a stag._ Arya though with a naughty smirk on her face. _And he’s mine. All mine._

“Arya? your not listening to me are you, I’m I just wasting me time?”

“Not at all” Arya respond as she strolled over to him. A smirk upon her lips, a fire in between her legs.

“Your cute when your angry you know that?” Arya said sliding her arms around his strong, toned chest, planting a kiss upon his neck too short to reach his lips.

“Well I won’t be cute with a sword through me will I?”

“I know how to use needle, besides if I wanted to kill you you'd already be dead” she said. Gendry laughed.

“You could try but then I’d have to bury a axe in your little head” Arya stroked her hand across his hairy chin.

“I’d cut you down long before you could grab it” she said in a cold, dark tone.

“Well come on then I want to see you try” Gendry said, cocky and full of confidence. Gritting her teeth in frustration Arya shoved him down on the bed behind and climbed on top him. Resting herself on his flaccid manhood Arya drew needle from the wall and held it to his neck.

“You remember which end to use, I’m shocked”

“I could kill you right now if I wanted to” Arya threatened.

“You won’t kill me” Gendry responded. His voice filled to the brim with cockiness, placing his hands on her hips.

“Why’s that?” Arya quickly got her answer. Down below Gentry’s cock hardened brushing up against her thigh, as she gazed down at it her stone cold face broke into a giggle.

“You think I won't kill you just because you have a nice cock?”

“No you wont kill me because of this” Before she could react Gendry flipped her on to her back and kissed her passionately. Dropping needle Arya held him close as the two lovers lock tongues and exchanged passions. Gliding her hands across his back Arya could feel the strength within him, as skin brushed against skin her heart raced and she felt herself moisten below. As Gendry moved from her lips to her neck Arya run her fingers through his hair and opened her legs, wrapping them around his waist like a belt. Deep within her his hardened cock travelled sending her loins into a burning inferno of lust and excitement, grabbing her soft bum cheeks in his solid grip Arya closed her eyes as he took her. Each thrust felt better then the last, each wave of pleasure she felt made her toes curl up and her innards want more. Biting down on her lip Arya could not remember the last time she had felt the way she had in that moment. As her climax forced itself upon her Arya arched her back and let out a single breathless moan. In her ear she could hear Gendry moan as well, as his thrusts grew fast and more intense she knew the end was here. Finishing deep inside she could feel his seed within her before lifting himself off her breathless and rolled to her side, shielding her in his arms.

“I guess your right I wont kill you” Arya giggled.

“Good to here it” he smiled kissing her on her sweat covered forehead. In bed they lay for the rest of the day until the sun disappeared behind the red keep and the stars come out.

“Come on we have to get dressed”

“Why?” Arya asked.

“Hot Pie? were going to the tavern with him tonight for drinks”

“I don't get why we have to go? its just full of dirty old men, whores and wanna be knights”

“We’ve been in this room all day Arya it wont hurt to go for a drink”

“Can I take needle?” That made Gendry laugh.

“Yes you can bring needle”

“Good I was going to bring him anyway you know”

“Of course you were” Getting dressed Arya and Gendry left their room and descended down the cramped narrow wooden staircase that was their flat. Passing others as they filled out into the street they gave Arya a dirty look.

_Why do they look at me? It it because I choose to wear pants and a sword instead of a stupid laced dress._ Down the dark and narrow lanes of Kings Landing they walked holding hands as the passed knights and nobles, peasants and homeless. Eventually after a short walk they found themselves outside the tavern. The Dragons Breath it was called, a shady little place just on the edge of flea bottom, outside drunken knights lay in the street singing songs while whore's made eyes at her Gendry. Snatching his hand she made it clear who he belonged to before leading him inside. The Dragons Breath was normally a busy place but not tonight. Instead only fat noble, drunken peasant and a roaring fire met them.

“Hey guys” Hot Pie shouted from a booth at the back of the tavern.

“Its good to see you again” Arya hunged the fat boy with a smile and took a seat.

“You to Arry or is it just Arya now?”

“Arya will do nicely”

“I’ll go and get us some drinks” Gendry said leaving the two for the bar.

“How are you two doing then?”

“Things are good for now, the Lannisters are not after us anymore and me and Gendry have our own place”

“Wow sounds good, moving up in the world I see?”

“Not really, Gendry took a job at a blacksmiths round the corner and its pretty good money”

“Cooking in a kitchens is pretty good money as well you should try that” Arya laughed.

“Good to know Hot Pie” Before long Gendry turned with their beer and ale and the three drunk the night away, telling stories, jokes and catching up with each other. By the time they left  the dragons breath the moon hung hight in the sky and stars littered above. Arya watched them them all glistening high above much like needle had in the mornings sun light. Then she spotted something, squinting her eyes Arya spotted a bright red gash in the sky.

_The red comet._ Suddenly a barrel fell to the ground far down the ally way sending an echo off the lanes walls. Quick as a cat Arya drew needle and locked her eyes onto the darkened gloom of the street.

“AAAAA” Arya hear a man scream from the darkness.

“Is somebody there?” Arya shouted, her voice echoing down the tightly packed street. Looking behind her should she could see no sign of Gendry or Hot Pie so with needle ready for action Arya made her way down the street disappearing into the gloom. She struggled to see through the mist but her ears heard everything. At her feet rats scuttled across the floor, above crows squawked. Before she knew it Arya could make out a face through the mist, a cold and lifeless one, old and smothered in dark red blood. Arya stood still and hung over the body for a moment.

_This is fresh._ Arya knew. _The killer could still be around._

“YOU” a gruff old man shouted through the mist, marching toward her.

“What do you think your doing boy?”

“I’m a girl” Arya shouted in frustration. _Just because I don't wear a dress doesn't mean I’m not a girl._

The old man stopped in front of her staring intently at first her then the body at her feet.

“What happened?” the man demanded.

“I heard a scream from down the lane and I found him like this”

“Don’t pigshit me girl I know what you beggars are like you’ll kill for anything”

“I didn't kill anyone and I'm not a beggar”

“Why have you got a sword out then, if you can even call it a sword”

“It’s called needle and it's a great sword, I’ve killed my fair share of people with it”

“Like this man I bet”

“No I never” Arya protested. 

“Lies girl thats all you lot are good for”

“If I stabbed him why isn't their any blood on my sword”

“Swords can be cleaned” the old man said attempting to grab needle.

“Come any closer and I’ll poke you full of holes”

“You what you little cunt? you just threatened a man of the city watch” The old man drew his beast of a sword and swung directly at her. Quickly Arya managed the dodge his swing and jump back. With needle primed and ready Arya encircled the man, her eyes locked onto his sword. As the old man run at her and swung his sword Arya danced a dived free of his swings. Gracefully she spun through the mist as the sharpened steel of the guards sword rained down around her. As the guard cornered her against the wall she ceased the opportunity. As the guard pulled his great sword back Arya dropped to the cobbled brick floor and rolled underneath the guards legs ramming needle through his right leg. Dropping his sword the guard screamed and tried to stubble backwards but she would not allowed it. Angry and hellbent on pay back that he would accuse her of such a thing she pushed needle through his leg some more. Arya could feel her little sword as it pierced through his flesh and bone and out through the top of his leg in a explosion of squirting blood. With the guard screaming Arya ripped needle from his legs and jumped to her feet leaving him to crash against the cold stone wall and slid to his knees, holding his wound, fighting back the pain he was in. Watching cold faced Arya wandered around the guard, needle pointed right at him.

“I’m going to put the word out on you you little bitch” the guard threatened.

“Put the word out on this” Without thinking Arya dove her needle into the man's head killing him at an instant. Pulling her sword free Arya watched as the man's brain and blood drooped down across his shoulder.

“Arya” Gendry shouted running toward her through the mist. He was lost for words at the sight before him. Arya stood over the guards body, stone faced with a blood covered needle in her hands. His eyes shifted from the hole in the guards head to the tip of her sword and to the body laying on the ground behind her.

“What did you?” Gendry blurted out.

“Its not what it looks like” Arya snapped. “He attacked me, accused me of killing the other man and tried to kill me”

Gendry stood in shock, with an open mouth and eyes, his sight shifting from body to body.

“Are you listening to me?” he looked into her eyes.“He attacked me and I defended myself” Arya continued with a fire in her eyes.

“Ok ok” he said hugging her. “I believe you but we should go now”

“You two stop right there” a rugged booming voice sounded off from behind Gendry. Flooding into the street two armed guards approached them weapons drawn. Stood frozen where they stood Arya and Gendry quickly realised how bad the scene looked for them. As the guards stopped they took one look at the bodies and immediately eyed the two up. The two held hands, Arya still held needle, covered in the guards blood which dripped from the tip of her sword onto the cobble floor at her feet.

“In the name of King Tommon I order you to lay down you weapon” the guard demanded with his booming voice.

“Run” Arya whispered in Gendry's ear. Together they turned and disappeared into the lanes mist with the city watch hot on there heels.


	2. The Escape/Gendry

Frantically he run along side Arya Stark, frantically he run through the mist of Kings Landing hoping and pleading to the seven above for today not to be his last. Behind he could hear them, the booming voice of his pursuer echoing down the street, vibrating through his body like the bells of the great dept.

“Stop in the name of his grace king Tommon” For a moment Gendry Waters couldn't think to himself all he could do was run, run along side a woman who deep down he cared for.

 _She wouldn’t have started this._ Gendry thought to himself. _Arya has a fiery soul but she wouldn't go around killing people for nothing._

He looked back at the guards as they slowed to a stop and disappeared into the mist.

_I guess it doesn't matter now._

“Quick this way” Arya shouted to him. Following her every move she led him down a small back ally where the two took shelter behind a wall which jutted out from the building side. Out of breath Gendry sunk to his knees while Arya peeked her head over the wall to check if the coast was clear.

“Do you see anything?” he asked her.

“No nothing just mist” Gendry breathed a syn of relief at that.

“Good”

“Wait” Arya whispered sinking down to her knees as well.

“Are they there?” she silenced him with a finger to the lips. By the ally entrance Gendry could hear the rustling of chain mail, the clanking of armour and the scraping of swords across the cobbled streets.

“Can you see them?”

“No nothing”

“Well we can’t just break off the search my lord we must raise the alarm” Peeking over the wall Gendry could see the guards faint outline in the mist, standing in the ally’s entrance underneath the candle lit lamp above.

“Don’t tell me how to do my job lad I’ve been at this longer then you came out of your mother”

“Sorry sir” The guard with the booming voice pulled the other close.

“Get to the city wall lad tell them we have two murderers on the run and order them to close all of the city gates and start preparing teams of men for door to door searches”

“Yes sir” With that the guard vanished into the mist while the other lingered for a moment staring into the darkness of the ally way. By this point Gendry had hid himself gain, he held Arya close, deep down inside his heart raced from the run and his hands shook from the possibility of what could happen next. Eventually the guard turned and disappeared into the night leaving the pair of them hidden in the ally. Arya stood, stone faced.

“Did you hear that? there closing off the city gates” Arya said looking at him.

“And searching the houses” Gendry added.

“What are we going to do? I told you I didn't kill that man”

“I know I believe you but I don’t think their going to listen to us now plus we run from the scene that only makes us look more guilty”

“But were not guilty” Arya snapped clearly frustrated.

“We’ll they ain’t going to see it like that way are they” Gendry said raising his voice.

“I guess not” she said softly looking back down the ally.

“Listen how about we just get out of Kings Landing at least until this whole thing quietens down” he suggested. 

“Where would we go?” she asked.

“I don’t know but anywhere is better then here” Arya paused for a moment looking down at a slug as it slid itself across the top of the wall.

“I have a better idea” Arya looked into his deep blue eyes. “How about we just leave and never come back just start a new life somewhere else” Gendry stopped to think.

“Maybe I mean” Arya cut him off.

“Come on just you and me you have all that gold saved up anyway lets just go” Gendry crossed his arms and smiled not knowing what to say.

“Alright then” Arya hugged him and the two kissed. Sneaking there way from street to street, avoiding and hiding from the city watchmen all the way. Arya and Gendry finally made there way back to there flat. Up the wooden stairs they climbed and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. As Arya took a seat and cleaned the guards now drying blood from needle she also made sure she made a change of her clothes while Gendry flipped the mattress revealing two large coin stacks, filled to the brim with gold dragons and silver stags. Pulling out a old potato stack he unlaced the coin bags and emptied there precious contents into it. Behind at the far end of the room Arya dropped her pants and pulled out a clean and more comfortable pair.

“Wow” she heard a boy say from behind. Grabbing needle Arya swing her sword and aimed it in the direction the voice had come from. Stood awkwardly in the dark corner of the room was Hot Pie, mouth and eyes open in awe at her lady parts.

“Hot Pie what are you doing here?” Arya demanded.

“Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you” Arya lowed needle.

“Why are you here?” she repeated.

“The city watch is looking for you guys I come to warn you”

“Yeah we know” she replied pulling her pants on.

“So is it true did you kill those two guards?”

“We didn't kill anyone” Arya snapped forgetting that she had killed the second man.

“Ok ok” Hot Pie said with his arms up.

 _Why is he afraid of her?._ Gendry thought. _He probably thinks she done it come to think of it Arya can scare me at times._

“Listen Hot Pie were leaving the city and you should do the same if they found out you talked to us”

“Ok yeah I will but what about the city gates? everywhere has been closed off”

_That is going to be a problem._

“We can use the docks” Arya suggested.

“I doubt that would work they closed off the dock gates as well”

“No we take a ship out of here”

“A ship? Arya I don’t" Arya cut him off.

“We can pay for passage on one” Gendry rolled his fingers through the stubble on his chin thinking.

“Do you have a better idea?” He turned to face her.

Suddenly a violent pounding come upon the door taking them all by surprise. Arya drew needle, Gendry held his bag of coins close and Hot Pie shit himself on the spot like the useless turd he was. The smell wafted up into the air.

“City watch is anyone in there?” a man shouted through the door. Instantly Arya and Gentry looked at each other and then at the window. Nodding his head Gendry watched as Arya climbed out onto the roof.

“Where are you guys going?” Hot Pie asked looking confused at his shitty situation.

“Away from here stall them” With those final words and with the sack of money in his arms Gendry joined his partner on the roof. Stood high over Kings Landing he could make out the top of the mist layer and above that the stars twinkled. All around them chimney stacks stood tall venting smoke upwards which disappeared into the nights cool air. Locking his eyes on to Arya the two traversed the red cobbled roofs of the city all the way toward the docks. At his feet tiles slipped and slid out of place as he passed by something Arya didn't have a problem with. She was small, agile and light as a feather on her feet something he was not.

 _I was built for strength._ he thought hopping over a wall dividing two houses. Reaching the edge of a row of houses Arya picked up her speed and jumped across a large gap which separated the buildings. Gendry however stopped. Gazing down into the misty street below he took a deep breath. Throwing the bag of coins across to her he took a step back before attempting the same jump Arya had. Approaching the edge of the roof just as he was about to make the leap of his life Gendry slid on a loose tile and botched the jump sending him flying into the wall just below the roofs edge.

“Gendry?” he heard Arya shout as she dropped the bag of money on the roof. Gripping onto a piece of wood sticking out from the buildings side Arya held out her hand. Grabbing onto it tight Gendry pulled himself onto the roof and rolled over to her side.

“You stupid idiot” Arya snapped at him. “I thought you fell”

“I did and thanks for the help” Gendry lent into a kiss but Arya would not have it.

“Come on we’ve not got far” she said as cold as a winters day. At the dock entrance the pair managed to find a way off the roofs and back onto the street below. As before the streets lay quiet with only the odd sailer carrying a fresh barrel of wine for a long trip out at sea. Gendry lead the way down onto the docks where they spotted a variety of ships from different corners of the world.

“Which one goes where?” Arya asked.

“I don't know I’ll ask one of the sailers wait here” Off Gendry went to ask about the ships and their locations with a local trader who had set up shop on the docks, before long he returned to her.

“Right we have a choice”

“A choice of what?”

“You see the cargo ship with the emerald sails down there” he point to the far end of the docks.

“That is heading for Braavos”

“We should go there I’ve always wanted to see the great titan that stands over the city” Arya said with a smile.

“Or we can take that traders ship with the red sails which is bound for Pentos” Arya did not respond all she could do was look upon both vessels with a gleam in her eyes. All Gendry found himself doing in the meantime was shivering awkwardly on the cold dock side waiting for her to give him an answer.

_Arya may not be the average girl but she still took her time like one._

“Am I ever going to get an answer?” Gendry teased.

“I don't know both sound amazing” Behind he could feel the cold wind of the night brush his neck.

“Ok I have an idea” he said reaching into the money bag, pulling out a sliver stag.

“Heads we go to Braavos tales Pentos”

“Alright then” Arya said softly. Flipping the coin up into the air Gendry caught it in the palm of his hand and lifted his hand way to see the result.

“What is it?” Arya asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. He turned to her.

“We’re going to Pentos” Arya lit up and hugged him.

“This is actually amazing I can't believe were going to really do this”

“Well you killed a man its not as if we have a choice” He laughed. However it was short lived. Behind her on the other end of the docks he spotted a team of city watch guards making there rounds, looking for them.

“We have to go” Over the docks they ran toward the traders ship with the red sails, passing and weaving their way passed barrels, fishing nets and other obstacles which had been left before them. To their right in the distance Gendry could see the spiralling towers of the red keep through the thick layer of mist. At the board walk of the ship the last of the sailers we’re beginning to make there way on board.

“Wait” Gendry called out to one of the men. “I want to speak with the captain”

“I am the captain" the fat olive skinned trader replied.

“Me and my lady here wish to book passage to Pentos” the fat trader studied the two for sometime before responding. For a moment Gendry worried incase the man alerted to guards who were growing closer and closer.

“Ten Stags each plus three dragons that is the payment”

“Can we get a cabin?” Gendry asked the man. “We can pay” he said sliding the man ten gold dragons.

“Very well get yourselves aboard we cast off within the hour” On to the ship they ran, the crimson sails fluttering in the nightly wind above. Quiet they lay until the ship cast away from port and sailed across the blackwater deep into the narrow sea, standing on the upper deck they watched as the red keep passed them by.

“What kind of sailing ship as red sails?” Arya asked.

“No idea” Gendry replied as the crimson sails flapped in the wind high above twisting and turning, revealing a burning heart. 


	3. The Narrow Sea/Arya

Night and day the red sailed vessel swayed back and forth upon the sea, night and day their wooden cabin creaked. Huddled up in a feather bed Arya tossed and turned restlessly waiting for the ships bell to ring out that they had reached their destination.

“What do you think Pentos will be like?” Arya asked Gendry in his arms, needle by her side.

“Never been so I wouldn't know” Gendry said cheerfully.

“But just try and imagine it” Gendry paused for a moment in wonder, staring up at the cabins candle light above as it swayed from side to side.

“I used to hear rumours about the place in the blacksmiths apparently the city has beautiful marble towers and mansions bigger then any Westerosi castle”

“Maybe we should get one” Arya suggested.

“And they apparently have these sprawling markets at the far end of the city where you can buy things from all over the world and outside the main gates there is nothing but the lush green plains of the dothraki sea”

“I just want to hurry up and get there” Arya moaned to him.

“Well unless a storm hits and kills us” she slapped him playfully.

“Don’t say that” Gendry laughed to himself before going to sleep. For a bit longer she stayed awake, restless for the days a head.


	4. Welcome to Pentos/Arya

The midday sun shone high over the free city, birds flew above the ships main mast in groups of four heading south toward the summer isles. Descending down the board walk Arya Stark found herself totally captivated by her surroundings. The docks stretched on for at least a mile, jam packed with trading ships from every part of the known world, she spotted ships from the other free cities Volantis, Myr and Braavos. She spotted ships from slavers bay and Qarth and vessels with even stranger designs to them from Asshai and the Jade Sea. As Arya made her way down the central dock which bustled with traders, slavers and wealthy business men she could make out a westerosi vessel unloading what looked to be wine from the Arber. Passed by her they did sailers minding her no business, carrying cargo big and small filled to the brim with rare and exotic items to be traded at the market Gendry had told her about. Closing her eyes Arya allowed herself a moment to take in the atmosphere around her. Above she could hear the birds squawk, at her feet below the dock she could hear the sea slosh and churn against the shallow surface underneath. Against her skin she could feel the cooling and soothing Essosi breeze which travailed down the coast from Braavos.

“Do you want to get going or are you going to just stand there eyes closed like some kind of crazy person” Arya opened her eyes.

“I’m not a crazy person your the crazy one” she snapped.

“No I’m sure your a crazy person”

“If am a crazy person you must be even crazier because your in love with a crazy person” Arya smirked. Gendry looked down at the dock for a moment thinking of something in response.

“Lets just keep moving” He said walking past her, Arya giggled. Following him to the end of the docks they stood from creaking wood onto hard soil. With Gendry leading the way Arya took in her new surroundings some more. Pentos was a bright and stylish city with just a hint of green to finish it off. The buildings were made from yellow brick carved into an exotic architectural style which married together the money and power of Braavos with the more care free and laid back nature of the pentosi people. As they passed her by Arya could not help but take in the bright colours and soft fabrics they donned as if it were armour.

_Walk around the streets of Kings Landing in colours like that you would be robbed at knife point._

Still following Gendry they took a right hand turn down a narrow ally leaving the docks behind. Walking from street to street passing by shops and traders specialising in jewellery, wines and ales, clothing, fabrics and more. Arya could begin to make out the marble towers of the city, glistening in the sun light. As they made there way into the heart of Pentos more and more finely carved towers sprung up around them and on the street floor more and more people had turned out. In the centre of a large square in the middle of the city the couple took a seat by a magnificent and well crafted fountain which depicted mermaids.

“This place is amazing” Arya said, her eyes zig zagging around the bustling square.

“I know it is but we need to stay focused”

“Focus on what?”

“I don't know how about getting these coins traded in for Pentosi ones”

“Of course” Arya said nodding her head. Gendry stood up looking around.

“I’m going to find a trader where I can exchange this you wait here”

“Maybe I will and maybe I won’t” Arya said in a playful tone. For hours she sat by the fountain taking in the people of pentos and listening to the gentle trickle of water behind her.

 _“Lord of light bless the people of this great city, shroud them in your protective arms and deliver them from the darkness which had scorched this land”_ Arya heard a whisper of a woman from a far. Turning her head she could see no woman only a group of street kids rushing down a narrow street with a look of excitement on there little faces.

 _“Lord of light give your loyal followers the power, help us fight back the darkness within our hearts and within our souls, Lord of light give us the resolve we so desperately need for the days to come”_ Arya heard the womans voice again, it echoed through the empty streets leading into the square and in that moment she realised she was all alone by the mermaid fountain.

 _Where is everyone?_ She wondered. _This place was so busy only a few moments ago where is everyone?_

 _“Lord of light we thank you for your eternal guidance, wisdom and for your mercy”_ Light on her feet Arya left her spot by the fountain and made her way around to the entrance of one of the ally ways.

 _“Lord of light hear my voice from where ever you may be”_ The woman's voice echoed down the ally way, leaving the square Arya followed it. Eyes locked onto the end of the street Arya made her way calmly and quietly, passing window after window, her hand rested upon her needles hilt.

 _“Lord of light I speak to you today as your loyal servant thank you for all the blessings you have bestow the people of Pentos, thank you for the trade you bring to our shores, thank you for the battles we have won against the non believers”_ The closer Arya got to the end of the street the louder the woman's voice grew.

“ _Lord of light we thank you for the plentiful harvest and the golden ball of fire which grants us the gift of warmth, light and happiness”_ Arya turned a corner only to be pushed a side by an old man as he jogged down another narrow street toward what looked to be a crowd of people. Squinting her eyes at them she to jogged.

 _“Lord of light thank you for the strength and bravery of our menfolk, thank you for the courage and gentle hearts of our women who bring our children into the world”_ Arya’s jog turned into a full on sprint and she eventually reached the crowd of people, but to short to see anything she begun to push her way through, feeling the Pentosi rich clothing as she went.

 _“Lord of light as a eternal thank you for these may gifts we offer you one in return the gift of life”_ The crowd chanted in agreement after her, faster she pushed her way through eager to see that was happening.

_“Lord of light hear our prays and deliver us from the darkness”_

“No please” A man shrieked in pure terror.

 _What the seven is happening?_ Arya thought to herself in frustration. Pushing into the front row Arya got her answer. Before the gates of the grandest palace she had ever laid eyes on was a pyre of wood with a man strapped to a wooden log at its peak.

 _Are they going to burn him?_ At the base of the pyre a beautiful pale skinned woman wrapped in a fiery red cloak with long brown locks of hair set the pyre alight engulfing the screaming man in a veil of flame at an instant. As the man screamed the crowd cheered.

 _“For the night is dark and full of terrors”_ the woman in red cried out.

 _“For the night is dark and full of terrors”_ the crowd sung back to her in unison before dispersing. All Arya could do was stand and watch as the man’s body was slowly roasted by the flame.

 _They just burned somebody alive, how could they do that?_ As the crowd of pentosi people broke apart Arya strolled up to the base of the burning pyre, staring at the man's body as it blackened and cooked.

“You do not approve child?” the woman said standing beside her. Immediately Arya jumped to one side grabbing needle’s hilt. “Calm child you have nothing to fear from me” Arya stood with a look of confusion upon her face. Looking back and forth from the man's burning body to the woman who had lit it.

“Why did you burn that man?” The woman gifted Arya a warm smile yet cold and studying eyes.

“The man was a gift to the lord of light” the large ruby at her neck throbbed.

“Who’s that?” Arya snapped. The woman smiled.

“The lord of light is part of you child, just as he is part of all of us, it is he who shields you from the darkness and it is he who brings you to me today”

“I brought myself here not your stupid god” The woman studied her some more just as Arya did her. Her skin was as soft and youthful as a new born babe, lips coated in a deep red lip stick which matched the colour of her cloak and her eyes were the sharpest shade of emerald Arya had ever seen.

“You have fire within you Arya Stark the lords spirt is with you” Arya drew her sword and pointed it at the woman.

“How do you know my name?” She demanded. Suddenly two hulking Pentosi guards surrounded the woman, spears drawn and brandishing the fiery heart of the lord of light on there chest plates.

“No it is ok” the woman said softly brushing one of the guards cheeks. “I have seen it in the flames my child come with me and I can show you”

“Come with you where?” Arya asked stone faced yet curious.

“To the lords temple we can show you the light and unlock the true fire which lays within you”

 _The womans eyes are very inviting._ She thought.

“No thanks I’ve seen enough people burn’t alive today” The woman in red smiled.

“If you change your mind you can find me at the temple just tell the gate keeper I invited you”

“And who are you?” She paused for a moment before leaning in to tell her.

“My name is Kinvara and I hope you will reconsider my offer lady Stark” With that Kinvara turned and left with a group of guards around her. After she had gone Arya lingered in the square for a moment staring up at the man’s ash ridden body as the flames died down.

Later that night as dusk spread over the sky’s of Pentos Arya made her way back to the mermaid's fountain where she found Gendry waiting for her restless and worried.

“Where the sevens have you been?”

“I got bored so I went exploring” Arya replied sitting down by the fountains edge

“You got bored so you just up and left? I’ve been sitting here for hours”

“We’ll you shouldn't have taken so long” Arya snapped at him. Without saying a word Gendry reached to a brightly coloured sack and pulled out a bag of money throwing it to her.

“Look inside the bag” Unlacing the bag Arya pulled out a hand full of Pentosi gold and sliver coins. “Wasn’t easy finding a place that would trade me Dragons and Stags for that”

“How much is here?” she asked in disbelief.

“More then enough to keep us going for a good long time if we spend it wisely like on a place to say for the night”

 

Later that night Arya found herself bent over a soft silk laced bed staring into a wall with Gendry’s cock inside her, over and over again he forcefully thrusted within her, his rough and ready blacksmith hand gripping her soft behind. Arya could not enjoy it however, as Gendry pleasured himself on her behind Arya stared blankly into the wall in front of her thinking about her encounter with the woman in red Kinvara, she thought about the offer she had made and the fire god she clearly worshiped and most of all about the screaming man upon the pyre.

 _How terrible it must be knowing that your going to died the worst possible death imaginable_.

Eventually Gendry finished himself and she slid into bed while he washed in face in a near by water basin. The room Gendry had rented was much bigger then the one they had in King’s Landing. It had more space to move around in, the bed was twice the size and it had a balcony overlooking the roof tops and towers of the city all for only a few pieces of silver a month.

“Do you think we’ll say here long?” Arya asked.

“As long as we have the silver we can stay as long as we like” he said collapsing on the bed next to her. The two looked into each others eyes.

“I love you, you know that?” Arya told him. Gendry kissed her fore head.

“Love you to”

That night Arya slept better then she had in weeks until she awoke. Stretching her eyes open Arya found the room filled with a red smoke which burned her eyes and throat.

“GENDRY” she shouted feeling around for needle. “GENDRY what is this?” she jumped from the bed to find him knocked out on the floor below, as she rushed over to help she felt her world spin and blacken out. Fighting to say awake her eyes burned as she made her way down to him. Suddenly from out of the darkness of the red smoke a group of masked men emerged, wrapped in red robes and wearing grotesque masks the men picked up her love.

“No you can't have him” she pleaded searching desperately for needle. Turning her head back she looked into one of the men's masks at a set of fiery eyes before falling to the grown into a deep sleep.


	5. The sell sword/Bronn

“Listen lad we can do this the easy way or the hard way” Before Bronn stood a boy no older then his squire, backed against a wall the boy held a great sword in his hand.

_The lad can’t even lift the fucker._

“Don't come any closer I will kill you” Bronn laughed in his face.

“You? your going to kill me with that sword are ya now”

“Yeah” the boy said nervously shaking his head.

“You sure you even know who to use a sword?” The boy did not respond he only stood shaking, sweat poring from his brow. “Listen lad am only going to be warning you one last time put the sword down and come with me”

“Why so you can take me to the city guard and lock me up?”

“Yeah thats exactly what am gonna do” He explained bluntly.

“Fuck you and the city watch”

“Now now now lad don't get at me I’m just doing me job” Bronn said wondering around the boy.

“Please don't arrest me sir” the boy pleaded.

“Its ma job I kinda have to but if it makes you feel any better I know a guy in the watch, I’ll put in a good word for you lets face it all you did was steal a piece of bread from a fucking bakery its hardly the fucking crime of the century” The boy lingered on his words thinking intently without responding. “Listen lad” Bronn drew his sword. “You seem like a good kid but I haven't got all the time in the world, drop the sword and come with me alive or I’ll drag you dead body back to the city watch” Within seconds the boy dropped his sword.

Escorting the boy back to the city watch Bronn handed him over to the guards who then throw him into a cold brick cell laced with straw.

“Here's your payment for the boy plus extra for bring him in alive” the prison warden said handing Bronn a bag of money.

“It’s my pleasure say I wanted to ask something” he said leaning into the guard.

“What’ll happen to the lad?”

“Well stealing bread isn't the worst thing in the world but it still has to go with a punishment, I predict the boy may lost his fingers for it”

“All of his fingers?” Bronn said with a chuckle to his voice.

“Aye its harsh but its the only way thieves are gonna learn”

"Agreed well I’ll see you round"

As Bronn turned to leave the cells he felt the guards hand descend upon his holder.

“Listen Bronn we have another contract here if you interested”

“Well you know me always up for something” Bronn said with a cheer to his voice.

“A few days ago two of our guards where killed”

“The guy who killed them must of been well armed then” the guard paused before replying.

“Not exactly they where cut down by a young woman” Bronn burst into a laughing fit which caught the attention of all the prisoners.

“Your fucking telling me that two heavily armed, hight trained guards of the city watch were cut down by a little girl?” Some of the prisons in there cells chuckled as well to the guards embarrassment.

“It wasn't just a girl there was man with her as well, the city watch pursued and then lost them”

“Well where the fuck are they then?”

“They where last seen boarding a ship bound for Pentos by a team of city watch guards”

“Why didn't these guards go after them then?” Bronn inquired.

“Trading regulations, we can’t search foreign vessels with out the right paper work” Bronn stood back and crossed his arms.

“Without the right fucking paper work? what are you lot a bunch of pussies?”

“That’s why I’m asking you if you want the job of tracking them down” Bronn licked his lips.

“How much?”

“80 dragons and 100 stags for them alive, 60 dragons and 80 stags dead” Bronn stopped to think about it for a moment. “You could take your squire with you” the guard added.

“Fuck it yeah sure I’ll find them” he agreed. “How do you know they were going to Pentos?” Bronn asked.

“The trading ship they boarded had a fiery heart sigil upon its sails”

“What the fucks a fiery heart sigil?”

“No idea its apparently the free cities new emblem but I was talking to a sailer about it a few weeks back apparently the city as been overtaken by a religious cult”

“Well religious cult or not I’ll find those fuckers for ay” Handing the paper work over to him Bronn left the prison and made his way onto the streets of Kings Landing. The afternoons sun shone high above the city and the streets where a hive of activity. As knights, nobles and peasants passed him by Bronn had his mind on only one place, the one place he knew he would find his squire at this time of day. Making his way from street to street Bronn eventually found himself outside the city’s brothel.

“Can I help you sir?” a whore with dirty blonde hair, large tits and scar across her face asked.

“No thanks love I’m here to find someone”

“Who?”

 

Upstairs in the privacy of her chambers sun light shone down onto the bed through her ruby curtains. Thrusting her hips back and forth with a smile upon her face Ros rid Podrick Payne’s big throbbing cock like a knight riding a horse into battle.

“Brave knight” Ros moaned as she untied her red locks of hair allowing it to drop down over her plump, swaying tits.

“Oh my lady” Podrick muttered under his breath as he grabbed her buttocks tight like so many men had done before him.

“She ain’t no lady pod” Bronn commented from behind. As Ros stopped her hip thrusting Pod bolted up from the bed holding Ros close to him.

“Sir Bronn?” he said startled by his presence.

“Relax lad I’m not here to torment you” he said opening the ruby curtains of Ros’s room.

“Why are you here?” Ros snapped at him clearly annoyed by his presence.

“I am here oh so classy lady to in form my squire that I have a job for him, one which will pay him well”

“What is it?” Pod said quietly looking down at the bed.

“Where going to be taking a trip to Pentos lad” Bronn said full of optimism.

“Pentos? why? isn’t that across the narrow sea?” she snapped once again, her face full of frustration.

“Oh so the whore does know something after all?”

“What will we be doing in Pentos?” Pod asked calmly still holding Ros in his arms.

“Tracking down two killers no older then twenty years it should be a cake walk and you get to see the world outside of westeros” Pod opened his mouth to speak only to be immediately silenced by Ros who spoke over him.

“Pod isn't going anywhere” Ros demanded.

“Pod is his own man who can make his own decisions lass” Ros lifted herself from Pod's lap and pulled on a thin silk cloak to cover her naked body.

“Don't know why your doing that half of Kings Landing has seen you tits” Ros looked at Pod.

“Pod tell him he can’t speak to me like that” Pod remained in an awkward silence not wanting to take sides.

“Listen Pod I didn't mean to interrupt your little fucking session, I know how rowdy whores get after a few seconds without a cock in them” Bronn said smiling at her.

“Get out of my room and you as well Pod as you can’t defend your own woman”

_Your woman?_

The words rung around his head as he allowed her to turf him and his squire from the room closing her door behind them. Descending out into the streets of Kings Landing the words still rung through his mind.

“Are you seeing that whore?” Bronn asked. Throwing his last boot on as they walked Pod shly shook his head.

“Pod lad really dating a whore? you do realise who many cocks she's had up her just this day right?”

“I know but I don't care”

“Why not?”

“She's fun to be around she has a great personality” Bronn laughed.

“Yeah I bet her personally seems really great when she has her tits out for you” Pod did not respond. Bronn placed his arm upon his squires shoulder.

“Listen Pod you want my advice stay well clear of whore's trust me I’ve been there and it doesn't end well”

“I guess”

“Forget about her for the time being lad if you stay focused before long you’ll be a anointed knight and young high born ladies from all over the seven kingdoms will be creaming their panties for sir Podrick Payne” That made Pod laugh to himself.

“I guess”

“I know am right lad but for now we need to swing down by the armoury and get our gear then it's off to the free city of Pentos”


	6. Missing/Arya

Forcing open her tiered eyes Arya Stark could hear nothing but the intense ringing of her ears.

_I feel like a bell has been rung right next to me._

Crawling across the floor she took her time to sit up, immediately she felt the room spin around her, her head felt as light as a feather and she had a foul taste in the back of her mouth.

 _Did last night really happen?_ She thought looking around the room.  _The red smoke, the men in red robes and grotesque masked, Gendry laying on the floor._ _GENDRY_

“Gendry" she said pulling her self up onto the side of her bed.

“GENDRY” she shouted, her voice filled to the brim with fear.

“GENDRY where are you?” She shouted again looking around the empty room. The room was a mess, shelves had been broken off the wall, clothes from the wardrobe had been flung across the room. The table and chairs which hand been last left on the balcony over looking the city had been thrown across the room and Gendry was missing.

 _Did they take him?_ Arya reflected full of concern. _They did didn't they, they took him, those thieves in the red robes and masks took him._

The memories of the night come flooding back to her, the red smoke, Gendry laying on the floor and the haunting sight of the marks they wore. Just thinking about it made the hairs on her arm stand on edge.

 _Don’t be stupid._ Arya thought to herself. _They are only thieves in a mask and can be killed._ The thought lead her on to finding needle, pulling the room apart into an even more of a mess Arya found needle under her bed along with a big bag of coins the thieves had left by the windows edge.

_If they come to rob us they did a terrible job they just left all the money._

Rummaging through the rest of the room Arya threw her clothes on as quickly as possible and with needle and a big bag of money at her hip left in search of Gendry. Dawn had already broken over the city when Arya descended down the long marble staircase and out onto the city streets. All around her the people of Pentos with there brightly colour clothes and care free attitudes passed her by.

“Gendry” She shouted around the street hoping somehow someway he would magically appear in front of her. Down ally after ally she travelled searching for her lost love. Passing by the main docks Arya asked as many strangers as possible if they had seen him or anyone in red robes and a mask. One after another the people she asked give her the same answer. Even if it was just to say they had not see him Arya still felt thankful for the curtsy of being hear out. The vast majority of the people she approached either ignored or threatened her.

I _didn't imagine last night did I?_ She though to herself as she slumped down by the mermaid fountain at mid day. All around her people were happy, children played within the cooling waters of the fountain, mothers and fathers watching on in joy. Across to her on the other end of the square a homeless beggar shared his bread with the birds who had come down to join him. Sliding her hand up to her bag of money Arya had an idea. Approaching the man Arya tried to make herself look as tall and powerful as possible, resting her hand on needle hilt she spoke.

“Excuse me I don't suppose you’ve seen a dark haired young man going by the name of Gendry?” The beggar man looked up at her, she blocked his sun light.

“Sorry my lady but I've seen no such man”

“Are you sure? he went missing last night at an inn not to far from here, being homeless I assumed you would have seen something” Arya said staring down at him.

“No nothing if he’s missing you should go to the city guard there based on the other end of the city next to the market” The same markets Gendry had told her about.

“Thank you” Leaving the beggar man behind Arya made her way through the maze of streets, ally’s and squares that made up the guts of Pentos, from street to street she wondered looking for the market, keeping a her eyes open, alert for if she could spot him in the crowd. Passing the grand mansion of the prince of Pentos Arya watched as to city cleaners swept up the ashes from the burning the day before. Passed the mansion Arya made her way down some more narrow ally’s shoving past the pentosi crowds until she reached the main market. For as far as the eye could see tents, stalls and shops littered the open space with the cities high protective walls running along side it. Through the markets strolled passing stalls selling rare wines from Braavos, smooth fabrics from Lys and slaves from Volantis whom Arya made eye contact with as she passed by with the slave trader yelling at her that he doesn't server her kind. At the end of the market Arya spotted the city guard headquarters build into the side of one of the city walls main defence towers. Something caught her eye however, the final stall of the market. Turning to take a look Arya gazed upon the beauty that was before her. Laid down on the trading table was an assortment of weapons from all over the world, axes from Qothor, daggers forged on the summer isles, swords from the seven kingdoms and lastly a hand crafted dothraki bow.

“Are you buying girl?” a hunched backed old man asked of her. Remembering why she had come Arya ignored the man and made her way to the city guards entrance.

“What do you want girl?” a pentosi guard said standing in front of her.

“I want to report a kidnapping” the guard studied her for a moment before letting her in. Quickly Arya found herself inside the city watches prison talking with one of the guards who asked for her to explain her story, Arya did and the man donning a chest plate with a heart of fire upon it listened. All went well she felt until she mentioned the men in red robes and masks.

“The men wore red robes and masks you say girl?”

“Yes”

"And you say they kidnapped your friend?”

“Yes Gendry he’s my partner” Like the guard outside had done the guard in front of her studied her with his eyes for a moment.

W _hat is he thinking?_ She thought. _Maybe he thinks I’m crazy._

“Give me a moment girl” the guard said as he stood and walked into another room only to return a second later with a second man.

“Get her out of here” Arya jumped to her feet.

“Why? I though you were going to help me?” the guard did not respond he only picked Arya up and threw her from the guards tower back into the market.

“WHAT KIND OF GUARD ARE YOU LOT?” Arya shouted angry, frustrated and scared.

Till dusk she lingered outside the tower demanding help but time and time again they ignored her. Sitting on the steps of the tower Arya watched as the sky turned blood red and the sun disappeared behind the city’s high fortress like walls.

 _What do I do? Do I keep looking? Do I wait and hope that he finds his way back to me._ Arya got to her feet. _Don’t be a stupid girl, Sansa was a stupid girl, you are Arya Stark and Gendry needs you._

Gazing up into the night Arya watched as the red comet cut across the sky before leaving for her pentosi flat to plan her next move. Across the blackened market she travailed back into the maze of ally ways that covered the city. The ally’s were dark, empty and uninviting yet the air was still warm from the middays sun. As Arya approached the end of one of the Ally’s ways she was suddenly attacked by a shadowy figure, cloaked in black from head to foot, thrice her size and with the force of ten men it slammed her against the cold brick wall behind. Hitting her head against the brick Arya fell to her knees with blood trickling down her neck. For a moment she feared she had been stabbed. Looking up at the figure Arya could not see anything only a blackened fist aimed straight at her face sending her into a blacked out world.


	7. Temple of the Lord of Light/Gendry

Gendry awoke laying on a soft, red silk bed, it was the biggest bed he had ever seen and certainly the most comfortable he had ever slept in. Rolling onto his back he could feel the feather stuffed pillows stroke his weary head.

 _Where I am?_  He wondered to himself.

Gendry found himself in a large bed chamber, the kind high lords and ladies sept in not commoners like himself. The walls were covered in sandy yellow brick which had been painstakingly carved into forming the most beautiful patterns and mosaics he had ever laid eyes upon.

_I’m not one for art but this is impressive._

To his right hand side the biggest hearth he had every seen warmed the room with a roaring fire, to his left the middays sun shone in through the chambers brightly coloured stained glass windows depicting flaming hearts and dragons. At the bottom of the chamber was a large finely carved archway and doors which took up the entire wall.

_Where the sevens am I?_

Freeing himself from the red silk bed covers which shrouded his naked body Gendry crawled toward the edge of the king sized bed. Standing up and stretching out his big strong arms Gendry strolled across the chambers cold marble floor and stood before the hearth, his cock flowing freely between his legs. As he watched the flames dance and crackle before him Gendry rubbed his heading try desperately to remember what had happened.

 _I remember waking up through the night. Arya was in my arms but something felt off, the room was covered in some kind of red smoke, I felt as if someone was in the room with us so I grabbed needle and got out of bed._ Suddenly Gendry felt a sharp sting as he stroked the back of his head. _They hit me with something._

For few moments longer he stood before the fire allowing his rugged and toned body to be warmed by its flame. He felt the hearths warmth stroke his muscular chest and broad shoulders, he felt it across his abs and legs, he even felt it on his cock which had begun to unshrivel back into his normal long length. Brushing his dirty dark hair to one side Gendry turned and walked toward the chambers stained glass windows feeling the fires warmth against his tight buttocks. He pressed his hands up against the window but he couldn't see a thing through the bright colours and patterns, then he noticed something, a door handle.

_Is there a balcony?_

Grasping the handle in his strong fist Gendry opened the glass door onto a sun soaked stone balcony. Before him the sun shone high over the Narrow Sea, below he could hear the violent crashing of waves against the rocks and above he could see nothing but blue sky and castle towers.

 _Where the seven am I?_ he though as a cool gust of sea air blew against his naked body sending his cock dangling in the wind.

“Do you enjoy the view Gendry Waters?” a young woman asked him from behind. Startled Gendry spun himself around and backed up against the cold stone balcony, covering his manhood with his hands. “Calm Gendry its nothing I’ve not seen before” the woman wore a crimson dress with a large ruby neckless clamped around her pale skinned neck. Studying him with her emerald eyes the woman smirked at him. “My name is Kinvara child” her voice was as soft as the silk bed covers he had awoken under.

“How do you know my name?” Kinvara studied the naked boy some more with her eyes.

“I have see it in the flames”

“What flames?”

“The flames that warm our skin and hearts, the flames that keep the darkness away and the demons at bay” Gendry didn't know what to say as two hulking figures appeared behind her. Hooded and hiding way their faces the two wore the same crimson colours as Kinvara, at their hips large, curved and oddly shaped daggers hung, encrusted with gold and ruby’s.

“Who are they? and where am I?” Gendry asked nodding his head toward them.

“They are loyal servants of the lord of light and this is his temple”

“This single chamber?” Kinvara smiled.

“No child this chamber is only a single room” one of the red robed monks behind her stepped forth and handed him a fresh robe.

“What is this?”

“A robe put it on the high priestess wishes to meet you, unless you would rather meet her with your manhood on display” Covering his naked body in the soft and warming protection of the robe Gendry fastened the belt around his waist.

“Who is this high priestess and why am I here?”

“You will find out in time but for now follow me”

As Kinvara turned Gendry followed along with the hooded monks with their oddly shaped daggers hanging from their belts. Under the finely carved archway they went and out into the corridor. The corridors ceiling was high and covered in red marble, large fiery cauldrons lit the seemingly endless length of the corridor. Reaching a grand marble staircase Kinvara led him down to the ground floor, the hooded monks close behind. At the bottom floor he was led out into a grand hall bigger then anything he had ever seen. Golden chandeliers hung down from the high ceiling, giant finely carved pillars lined up all the way down the hall. At the very end of the hall was a giant statue of a hearth surrounded by flame with a dirty, soot filled cauldron at its base.

“This place is impressive but where is everyone?”

“They are conducting a sacrifice to his lordship outside”

 _A sacrifice?_ Gendry thought to himself in horror.

Following the priestess Kinvara she led him up a stone spiral staircase, he could not however help but admire the perkiness of her bum as she walked up the steps in front of him. At the top of the spiral steps she led him out on to a large balcony crowded with hooded monks, all eyes on the same thing.

_Lord of light accept this sacrifice and protect us from the darkness._

A red haired priestess cried out into the day light before lighting the pyre behind her. Strapped to the pyre was a young blonde haired woman screaming for her life, begging for them not to kill her.

“Your going to burn that woman alive?” Gendry inquired in disgust.

“That is exactly what we are going to do, her body is a prison of flesh, only through the flames can we unleash her soul and appease the lord”

For a moment Gendry considered running up to the pyre and stopping what was about to happen but he thought to slow. The high priestess lit the pyre and the young woman went up in flames, screaming as the flesh melted from her bones.

“For the night is dark and full of terrors” the woman called out.

“For the night is dark and full of terrors” the group of monks sung back to her in unison. As the monks left the priestesses eyes locked on to his own. As she approached Gendry found himself caught between a strange mixture of fear and arousal.

“High priestess Melisandre” Kinvara said bowing her head. “This is the Gendry boy you asked for” Melisandre stood before him, pale skinned and coated in a crimson dress she to had a large ruby at her neck. Her lips were as red as the dress she wore and her eyes light blue with a faint tint of red. Her ruby coloured hair flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back ending at her behind.

“Gendry” she said holding out her hand for him to kiss it. “Welcome to the lords temple we have waited a long time for your arrival” Gendry kissed her hand as does a gentleman before speaking.

“You’ve been waiting for me?” Melisandre smiled but nothing about it was warm.

“Indeed I have foreseen your arrival in the flames”

“I’m pretty sure you kidnapped me” Melisandre did not respond she only studied him with her eyes like Kinvara had done.

“Do not worry Gendry Waters we have not brought you here to burn you”

“Then way am I here?” Melisandre took his hairy cheek in her soft, warm palms.

“You are the lords chosen my boy it is you the lord has sent us for a great purpose your role in the days to come will be one of greatness”

“And what role is that?” he asked. Melisandre eyed him up and down one more time.

“You will know soon enough but for now you must rest Kinvara take young Gendry to the upper levels put him in with the girl”

“Of course” Kinvara replied. Melisandre stroked his cheek, her hands as hot as the flames of the burning pyre.

“We will talk again soon child” Melisandre watched as Kinvara led him away, back down the spiral staircase. Passing back through the great hall monks lit candles and knelled before the fiery heart which dominated the hall with its presence. In silence Gendry followed the priestess, her monks close behind. Climbing flight after flight of stairs the group made it to the top levels of the temple. The ceilings where much lower but was still covered in the red marble. Eventually they stopped by a small wooden door.

“This will be your room you will find we only have the best for the lords chosen” Kinvara opened the door.

“Monks will be posted outside the door at all times if you need anything just ask” Gendry nodded at her and entered the room, the door slamming shut behind.

 _Gendry what have you gotten yourself into._  He thought to himself as he made his way way down a small candle it corridor.

Emerging at the corridors end he found himself in a large open room which looked as if it had been built into a mountains side. The walls where black stone and the floor marble. Before him was a giant balcony overlooking the sea and before that a steaming tub which had been build into the floor. As Gendry approached the water ruffled. Emerging from the tub was a beautiful olive skinned girl the same age as himself. Throwing her wet curly locks of brown hair over her shoulders Gendry watched as the water run down her body. Her tits were round and firm, her stomach flat and toned, her bum the most beautifully shaped thing he had ever laid eyes on.

_What would Arya think if she could read minds._

Opening her eyes she locked onto Gendry and smiled.

“Can I help you sir?” she said softly.

“Erm no not at all I apologies my lady” he said covering his eyes.

“You must be a chosen as well?”

“Well I am the lords chosen according to those lot” the girl laughed.

“We are both the lords chosen it would seem” she smiled at him getting out of the tub, her smooth olive skin dripping wet.

“What is you name?” she asked curiously.

“Gendry yourself?”

“I am Missandei of Naath it is good to meet you Gendry”


	8. Invitation/Bronn

Fresh off the boat Bronn strolled down the board walk and onto the bustling docks below.

“It was good drinking with you sir Bronn it's just a shame your squire couldn't keep up” the fat captain said patting Bronn on the back.

“Never mind the lad” Bronn said pulling the fat Braavosi captain close. “He’s dating a whore probably misses her as well” The captain laughed.

“Been there, done that my friend it never ends well”

“Try telling the lad that”

After the captain left Bronn took a seat and waited for his squire. Eventually Podrick come stumbling down the board walk, loaded down with a heavy sack of amour thrown over his shoulder. His face red and pouring with sweat.

“You look tired lad”

“I am sir Bronn” he said out of breath.

“Well once we catch these two murderers you can sleep in Ros’s bed all you like” Bronn stood and turned, looking upon the city he watched as the sun shone off the marble towers of the free city.

_How the fuck are we going to find two kids in a city as big as this?_

As Bronn took a step forward a small dirt covered little girl stood in his way, looking up into his eyes.

“What the fuck do you want?” Bronn bluntly asked.

“I have a message for you from my master he invites you to his home Mopatis manor on the outskirts of Pentos he has what you are looking for”

“He has the bounty? the lad and the lass?” The girl looked over her shoulder almost as if she was scared of something.

“I can’t say, the red temple has eyes everywhere” With that the girl turned and run off deep into the Pentosi crowds that littered the busy trading docks.

“What was that all about?” Pod asked throwing the sack of amour down onto the wooden deck.

“I have no idea but my best guess is that it was an invitation”


	9. Mopatis Manor/Arya

For hours Arya Stark bashed her fist against the cold oak door which separated her from freedom. Over and over again her fist hit against wood causing her small, dirty fists to bruise and bleed. Eventually she stopped and turned to the darkened surroundings of her prison, they were as red as those of the red keep.

_Are these the blacks cells underneath Kings Landing? Was the past few days all just a dream, Gendry going missing, the boat across the sea, the man burning on the pyre was it all just a dream?_

Arya took a seat on the cold stone floor at her feet thinking back to the blackened figure who had rendered her unconscious.

_You weren't fast enough Arya you let him get the better of you and now your in a cold, dark cell._

For a long time Arya sat in her spot in the corner of the cell, waiting and watching for anything which would explain where she was. At first she though that she could listen out for guards passing by and listen into there conversations, but days had passed and no one had walked by her cell with the exception of a man who slid her meals under the door.

“Where am I?” Arya had demanded to know when the man first slid her a meal, but she got no reply, nor the second time or third or fifth. By the seventh time he had brought her food Arya had just learned to shut her mouth.

 _He's never going to talk_ she though to herself as she eat down her chicken and vegetable soup.

_What kind of prison gives their prisoners meals as fine as this? Are they planning to poison me? these are the same kind of freshly cooked meals I used to get when I lived at Winterfell._

Resting her head back against the crimson stone of her cell Arya gazed into the stone wall before her in deep thought. Just then she noticed something, something she had not seen before. At the bottom of the wall Arya could make out a loose stone which had broken away from its cement fixtures. Pressing her foot against the stone it moved.

 _Can this be a way out?_ Arya frowned.

Getting on to her knees Arya dug her bruised hands underneath the loose stone and tried to shake it free from its holdings.

_Its no good the stones to heavy._

For a moment Arya stared looking at the stone.

 _I am Arya Stark of Winterfell and this piece of rock will not stop me_.

Digging her hands underneath a second time Arya shifted the stone from side to side. Dislodging it from the wall Arya rolled the stone to one side before crawling through the hole into the wall. The wall was cramped and cold inside but Arya managed to stand herself up and slide her thin and nimble body through the wall. Appearing on the other end of the wall Arya found herself inside a grand manor, the walls her finely carved and encrusted with gold, ruby and sapphire. The mouldable floor at her feet squeaked as she walked upon it. To her right white silk curtains flapped in the cool autumns air as it flowed inside and kissed her skin.

_Where the sevens am I?_

As quiet as a mouse and as stealthy as a cat Arya crept her way through the manors grand corridors. Sunlight shone inside from every window and brightened the manor around her. Through the calm and soothing sound of the wind outside Arya could hear nothing, nobody, not a thing. The lack of noise made Arya’s stomach churn and her forehead sweat.

_It's quiet, to quiet for comfort._

Reaching down to her hip she felt empty.

_They've taken needle and all my money, I can’t leave without it._

Arya has always felt more at ease with needle by her side, knowing that she would have to go without it for sometime killed her deep within. At the end of the corridor Arya turned a corner made her away down a large sandy stone staircase. Above Arya could do nothing but take in the rich and colourful mosaics which depicted sailers, craftsmen, builders and explorers all working together to build the great free city.

_At least I know I’m still in Pentos._

At the bottom of the stairs Arya tried to leave through a large archway entrance but two great oak doors blocked her path, then she smelt it. Roasted boar, fresh potatoes, onion, leeks and more. She could smell it all coming from the chamber to right. Approaching the door Arya went up onto the tips of her toes before sliding the door open and peaking inside. Before her laid out freshly on top of a large oak dining table was the larges collection of cooked food she had ever seen, Roasted boar, chicken, pig and goat. Vegetables of every kind forming a lush sea of green upon the table. Wooden bowls and cups filled to the brim with exotic spices from all over the world. Deep down Arya felt her stomach rumble and her mouth water.

“Are you hungry girl?” A cheerful sounding man asked of her from behind. Arya flipped herself around and backed up against the smooth oak, scanning the man before her with her eyes. The man wore a fine assortment of brightly covered silks and fabrics, his shoes were spotless, her beard was long and grey and his smile was the warmest she had received in a long time.

“Who are you?” Arya demanded, taken by surprise.

“Does that really matter child, you look famished please join me for dinner if you would”

“Why so you can poison me?” Arya snapped. The man leaned in toward her.

“Girl if I wanted you dead you would be dead already now stop begin stupid and let us eat the food grows cold”

_I’m not stupid, Sansa’s the stupid one._

After feasting in complete silence Arya finished up the last of her boar and sunk back into her chair, washing it down with a cup of wine. The man sat on the far end of the table watching her.

“Do you like the food girl?" he asked. Arya lingered on his words for a moment.

“I did” she replied calmly.

“Good good I have a fine chief he can cook anything to perfection” the man chuckled.

“Why am I here?” Arya blurted out silencing the man chuckles. Wiping the smile from his face the man leaned in toward her.

“You are here because you need to be”

“What does that mean?” Arya snapped. Behind Arya a small severing boy entered to room.

“Master your other guests have arrived”

“Very good send them in” As the boy left a flurry of thoughts swept through her mind.

“Relax girl” The man told her. “I’m going to be getting you out of a bad situation”

“Why?” Arya asked, confused as to why he would help her and with what. Before long the mans guests entered the room.

“Food thank fuck for that I’m fooking starved how about you pod?” Bronn asked taking a seat.

“Yes sir Bronn” Pod replied, the two taking a seat next to Arya.

“Who are you two?” Arya demanded to know. frowning at them.

“I’m the guy who’s going to be dragging you back to Kings Landing and throwing you in a prison cell lass thats who I am” Instantly Arya bolted out of her seat and run toward the open balcony at the far end of the room, but just as she was about to make her leap to freedom a hulking guard with a spear grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and threw her back into the chair. “Try and do that on the boat ride home and I’ll tie you to the fucking mast girl” Bronn said putting his feet up on the table.

“Nobody is going to do anything thing” the man said walking around the table and retaking his seat.

“Listen what's your name again?” Bronn inquired.

“Illyrio Mopatis sir Bronn” Bronn smiled placing a slice of chicken on his plate.

“Illyrio? right listen here, this girl it wanted by the crown of westeros for the murder of two of the kings own city watch men”

“Lies” Arya snapped. “One man was already dead when I found him, the other I killed in self defence”

“Yeah sure you did lass”

“I did and I’ll do it to you as well” Arya shouted. Teeth gritted.

“Try anything with me I’ll ram a dagger through ya throat lass, the bounty for you is dead or alive which reminds me where’s the lad?”

“He was taken” Arya said.

“Taken by who?” Bronn replied.

“Taken by the red woman” Illyrio interrupted.

“The red woman who the fucks that?”

“The red woman of Asshai, the priestess Melisandre of the red temple you must of heard of her? she rules this city now along with her cult of fanatics” Bronn sat back in thought.

“They are the ones who are burning people right?” Arya asked.

“A vile practice one which has become all to common on the streets of this once great city” Illyrio commented.

“What happened?” Pod asked timidly “I mean I thought Pentos was ruled by a prince?” “

"Pentos was ruled by a prince my boy until about a year ago, it was quiet at first a priest here and there nothing out of the ordinary. But then the prince took on a wife, a pale skinned woman with red hair and a ruby at her throat, before long red priests and priestesses were flooding into the city but before myself and other nobles could do anything about it the prince was killed, died in his sleep apparently, ever since then the city has been in the hands of those fanatics and there grip only grows stronger, the commoners love them but the nobles have all but fled for the other free cities, now I hear stories and reports about people going missing in the night and thugs dressed in red robes and strange masks breaking to places and stalking what remains of the noble population who they know still pose a threat to them, I’ve had to beef up my personal guard just in case they try anything” The room fell quiet, everyone taking in what Illyrio was telling them.

“Listen thats all well and good but I’m not interested, the only reason me and my squire are here is for the girl” Bronn said leaning back in his chair.

“You are here for the reward money? what if I told you I have brought you here to offer you a job sir Bronn” Bronn sat leaned forward, taking a bite of sweet chicken he looked Illyrio in the eyes.

“What job?” he asked, curious. 

“I want you to find the red temple where the priestess Melisandre and her followers reside and put a dagger through her heart”

“Assassinations aren't really my speciality you’d have better luck with the golden company or the faceless men”

“The golden company is already in the priestesses pockets and as for the faceless men, I am a rich man sir Bronn but even I do not have the money for something like that”

“Well to bad for you then” Bronn sipped a cup of wine.

“But I do have enough money for you how does 30,000 pentosi gold sound?” Bronn choked on his wine for a moment before setting it back down on the table.

“Sir Bronn?” Pod asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Shut up pod, 30,000 gold? just for killing some religious rag head”

“Indeed”

“Ok then Illyrio you have yourself a deal”

“I’m glad to hear it but you’ll need to take the girl with you?”

“Why the fucks that?” Bronn asked.

“Because she’s your ticket into the temple”

“I am?” Arya asked confused.

“Yes you spoke with the priestess Kinvara in the square the other day after the burning and what did she offer you?” Arya paused for a moment.

“She invited me the red temple”

“See sir Bronn she will get you into the temple some how and then you can kill the red woman”

“Why can't I just boot down the front door” Bronn asked.

“The temple is heavily guarded, you and your brave squire wouldn't stand a chance” Illyrio said as he glanced at pod who was removing the crusts from his slice of bread.

“Fair enough but after I kill her and you pay me the girl is coming back to westeros”

“No if you want my help getting into the temple I want a deal” Arya angrily demanded.

“Shut it lass” Bronn shouted.

“If I help these two into the temple to kill the red woman I want to be promised that me and Gendry will be able to go free” Arya demanded, red faced.

“No way lass”

“Why?" Arya snapped. "your getting your money anyway?”

“That doesn't mean you just can’t have more” Bronn replied.

“The girl is right you will be payed well” Illyrio said with a look in his eyes almost as if he was trying to tell Bronn something.

“Ok then lass fine get me and my brave squire Podrick here into the temple and you and your guard murdering scum of a lad can run off to where ever you want to” Arya grit her teeth once more.

“Agreed”


End file.
